Anniversary
by nixieism
Summary: This story is a contribution to Bromotions Week on Tumblr. Theme/prompt is ALONE. Read, and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. The story, however, came from my imagination.**

**Rating: K**

**Bromotions Day 1 - 8/12/12**

**Alone**

Anniversary

Mako adjusts the scarf around his neck to his liking as he looks at the reflection of his brother through the mirror.

"Bo, are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Yes, Mako." The tone in his voice also added, _'I'm not seven anymore, Mako.'_

"Are you sure? Are you hungry? Would you like me to stop and get you some dumplings after work?

"Yes. Yes, and yes. Please." he added with a grin that said thanks.

"Alright, then. I'm off. And be good. Don't get into any trouble." Mako trailed off as he walked down the stairs from their attic-loft.

With a sigh, Bolin plopped down onto his bed facing the ceiling and Pabu immediately followed to cuddle beside him. It was getting dark and the City was filling up with lights. You could hear the Equalists rallying and yelling about Amon. Even the Satomobiles seem to rev louder at night. Bolin closes his eyes for a moment and thinks. He knows he shouldn't worry about his brother but the crime rate has gone up since Summer started. He's grateful for his brother getting a job. Another job, at that. Since all their earnings from Pro Bending only went to rent and utilities, it really wasn't enough.

Bolin suddenly feels little paws on his chest. His eyes open up to face Pabu's head cocked to the side as if questioning whether he was asleep or not. He pets the fire ferret on the back of its neck as it snuggles on his stomach. The earthbender resumes at looking back at the ceiling.

Mako never seems to be himself around this time of the year. Neither of them talk about it but their parents' death anniversary is coming up and Mako has been distant lately. He tosses more in his sleep at night and his dreams seem to get more vivid as that day draws near. Bolin feels awful somehow that he doesn't get to share the burden of _being there _during his parents demise. That Mako has to carry all of it.

He shakes his head at the thought. _Who in their right mind would want to see their parents' death?_

He sits up and fluffs up a blanket for Pabu to sleep in. He decides to get up and find something to distract himself. Bolin grabs his training gear and starts heading for the gym downstairs.

Mako returns hours later to find an exhausted Bolin. He was still in training gear with sweat and mud all over his body. His older brother found him laying on the rug on their floor making snoring sounds.

"Bolin. Get up." Mako demands. The boy at his feet stirs a little blinking heavily.

"Uuuhhnnmm?" was all the Bolin could come up with.

"Come on. Get up and get changed. Let's see if we can still catch that dumpling place open, hmm?"

"You didn't bring any?" His brows furrowed.

Mako smiled at the fact that mentioning food got his senses running. "No, that's why we're going to go get some."

After much coercing later, they finally got to the dumpling place. Much to Bolin's dismay, it was closed. They settled for the noodle joint next door. The old man was kind enough to stay open a little while longer for them to get something to eat. Mr. Gonfah, as Mako called him, exchanged a few words as he sat at a booth near a window. He looked up from the menu every now and then and he saw the pair talk about him. At least that's what it looked and felt like. Mr. Gonfah gives Mako a tap on the back and they give each other a polite smile as they part ways. Mako reaches their booth and takes the seat across from Bolin.

"Did I hear that right? Is it really on the house? By the way, this _house_ seems really familiar." There's a wide grin threatening to rip Bolin's face.

"Yes, yes. Calm down. That doesn't mean that you order everything off of the menu." Mako laughs in return.

The younger boy's face drops into seriousness. "That's the most genuine laugh I've heard from you in weeks!" This made his brother look up from his menu.

Bolin continues, "Listen, I know I shouldn't talk about this-"

"Bo, stop." The firebender interrupts.

"No. Just listen to me. Please." Mako crosses his arms across his chest, looking up at his brother. "I want to thank you. I know I probably don't say it enough but thank you. For taking care of me, for raising me when you were just so young yourself, for making sure I'm fed, for-"

"I get the point Bo,"

"I know I'll never know the way you feel about Mom and Dad's death but I want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it. About anything, at that."

Before Mako could say anything back, the old man came up with some noodles and dumplings on the side. "Your usual." He says with a smile. He winks at Bolin and walks away. Mako thanks him with a bow.

The older brother begins to twirl his noodles around to cool it off and starts to tell Bolin a story. "Mr. Gonfah was the first person I've ever worked for. Right after Mom and Dad died, you got really ill. All that I could remember Mom giving us when we were sick were some hot noodles and medicine. I couldn't afford either so I decided to steal whichever I could come close to. The closest pharmacy to us at that time was across the bridge. Other than it being so far away, I didn't even know how I was going to pay for it. On my way there, I came across his shop. One of his customers was eating outside. He happened to walk back in to get condiments so I took that chance to steal his bowl of hot soup. I ran back to you as fast as my legs could take me hoping that the soup would still be warm. This helped me develop my bending. On the third day, I wasn't careful enough and I took more than I could carry. I wanted to bring you more food since it was making you so much better. I tripped on one of his cabbage boxes out back and he caught me. He was nice enough not to turn me in and I explained our situation. When I told him that you were sick he asked me to bring you over and told me that we could stay until you fully recovered. While we were staying with him, we made an agreement that I would help him around the shop as payment for letting us stay. We stayed with him for almost a year until an officer saw us and _convinced_ Mr. Gonfah to put us in an orphanage. I was too young to understand the workings of the adult world then. I said many thanks to him one day-I think he knew what was about to happen-and that same night, we ran away. And we kept running away." Mako was now looking into the distance.

"Wow. I was eating noodles and dumplings for a whole year?! That's almost like winning the lottery!" Bolin snickers to lighten the mood, snapping Mako back from yesteryear. "Seriously, though.. Thank you, Big Brother." he smiles with dumplings in his cheeks.

Mako smiles back at him, "You're welcome, Little Brother."

_Even though it seems like we're alone, at least we still have each other._

A/N: 3:58am. Last minute tribute(lol THG reference) to Bromotions week. I couldn't decide whether I was participating or not. Now here it is. And enjoy!


End file.
